relativamente normal
by futtonroxas
Summary: es normal ir a la escuela, tambien haberte peleado con tu padre... pero lo es que te roben, intenten violarte y un rubio te salve? naruhina-sasusaku. AU


Cualquiera pensaría que una adolecente caminando hacia la escuela en la mañana era algo perfectamente normal, bueno si lo era, pero había algunos detalles que no lo eran.

1_era demasiado temprano, apenas estaba amaneciendo por lo tanto todavía estaba un poco oscuro.

2_hacia un frio polar: en esa época del año las mañanas eran especialmente crudas por lo que un uniforme escolar típico de Japón no era muy caliente que digamos.

3_ iba sola cosa rara para una adolecente de 17.

**-no fue un buena manera de empezar este día-** dijo suspirando la adolecente de nombre hinata hyuga. Otra cosa para destacar, aunque (según ella) no era de importancia era su físico. Hinata media 1,60, tenía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, el cual era negro con destellos azulados, poseía unos extraños ojos totalmente blancos sin pupilas y facciones delicadas, su cuerpo para pesar de ella era más desarrollado que el de la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.

En fin la causa de su suspiro era que nuevamente se había peleado con su padre, la razón: el futuro de hinata, su padre tenía una idea muy diferente de la de la ojiperla sobre lo que esta última debía ganarse la vida cuando terminara sus estudios.

La situación no iba muy bien, cada día las peleas con su padre eran más frecuentes y a ella no le gustaban las confrontaciones, la cosa pintaba mal según ella.

Lo que no sabía es que podía pintar peor.

**-hola preciosa-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras un brazo le rodeaba los hombros**- que** **hace un muñequita como tu sola tan temprano.**

Hinata giro y cuando vio a un hombre de de piel oscura con el pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y con una araña tatuada en el cuello, pero que sobre todo no conocía estuvo a punto de gritar cosa que hubiera hecho de no ser por que el hombre le tapo la boca.

**-Tranquila dulzura danos lo que tengas y no te haremos daño-** dijo el hombre que la sostenía mientras a su derecha un hombre grande y gordo con el cabello naranja, completamente pelado de no ser por tres mechones parados que sobresalían tanto de su coronilla como por encima de sus orejas le saca el bolso de un tirón y lo revisaba.

Hinata se quedo quieta sin resistirse recordando el consejo de su padre "si alguna vez te asaltan jamás te resistas, no vale perder la vida por un poco de dinero". Sin embargo la hyuga no se iba entregar tan dócilmente, esto sumado a que aun se guía enfado con su padre causaron empezara a forcejear fuertemente, cosa que hizo con mucho ímpetu hasta que sintió algo puntiagudo haciéndole presión en el costado.

Habría que ser muy ingenuo para no ver que eso en su costado era una navaja o un objeto puntiagudo y si seguía resistiéndose sentiría su frio metal más íntimamente. El hombre del tatuaje empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos encontrando un celular y un poco de dinero.

**-buena chica, me gustan mucho las tranquilas- **dijo en su oído el del tatuaje y continuación lanzo un suave risilla donde casi se podía palpar lo siniestro.

**-no encontré nada de valor-** dijo el de pelo naranja lanzando su bolso hacia un costado-**vámonos kidomaru.**

**-espera Jirobo, por qué no aprovechamos para… tú sabes-**

Dicho esto el de pelo naranja le dio una mirada escrutadora, de arriba abajo**- ahora que lo dices…-** miro a hinata a los ojos y sonrió perversamente **–** **vamos conozco un lugar cerca de aquí-**

Y dicho esto entre los dos sujetaron fuertemente a la hyuga sin sacar la mano que taba su boca, emprendieron la marcha hacia un lugar desconocido.

Hinata al percatarse del sentido oculto de esas palabras, se puso pálida y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Seguido de esto se puso a forcejear nuevamente pero con el doble de fuerza, ya no le importaba que esa cosa le pinchara el costado de ninguna forma iba dejar que eso suceda, primero muerta, sabia de gente a la que les había sucedido y las experiencia fue tan horrible que jamás lo pudieron superar.

Siguió removiéndose salvajemente hasta que un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago le fue dado, haciendo que perdiera todo el aire y dejándola aturdida y por lo tanto dócil.

Los dos hombres arrastraron a hinata a una plaza cercana, desierto a esas horas, más específicamente a un paso por debajo de las vías, por el que aun pasaban trenes y a causa de que no había amanecido del todo, más allá del el pequeño disco solar que se veía en su horizonte, estaba oscuro.

Parecía el escenario de una película de terror.

La ojiperla en su confusión comprendió por que los maleantes habían escogido ese lugar, ya nadie pasaba a esas horas a raíz de los actos delictivos ocurridos ahí (entiéndase robos), si pasaban por ahí enfrente la gente solo verían la negrura de la oscuridad, esto sumado al ruido de los constantes trenes que pasaban por arriba. Incluso los vagabundos descartaban ese lugar para dormir los goteos de las cañerías de agua en el techo lo impedían.

Un fuerte golpe en su espalda el saco de sus pensamientos siendo consciente del golpe y de cómo un par de manos le sacaba bruscamente su chaqueta y trataban de hacer lo mismo con su camisa.

-**no por favor!... NO!-** dijo sucumbiendo finalmente al llanto y tratando de que no cortaran su camisa para ir más lejos.

PAF.

El cachetazo que le propino el hombre sonó fuerte, hinata aun con lagrimas en los ojos miro al hombre que tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-**no sé de qué te quejas si te gustara jajajaja-. **

La hyuga cerró los ojos resignada, elevando una plegaria al cielo.

Que sería contestada de forma rubia, o mejor dicho rubio.

**Suéltenla idiotas!**- dijo una voz desde unos de los lados del paso, los tres pares de ojos miraron hacia la voz en perfecta sincronización. Una silueta ,muy posiblemente de un hombre, había aparecido desde el lado derecho del paso.

**Lárgate de aquí estúpido, si no quieres problemas** – dijo el Jirobo volviéndose hacia la derecha para encarar al desconocido.-**o la pasaras realmente mal.**

**He dicho que la sueltes gordo!**- dijo la figura acercándose, por la voz se podría deducir que era joven, posiblemente de la edad de hinata.

**Ahora si te la ganaste hdp!**- dijo el obeso mientras se dirigía al desconocido. Este último también se dirigió al hombre del raro peinado dejando la mochila que traía en el suelo.

Los dos se trenzaron en lucha, mientras los dos combatían el de nombre kidomaru se quedo viendo la pelea al parecer creía que su amigo por ser corpulento podría con el desconocido. Grave error.

Luego de un forcejeo y lanzar unos golpes al desconocido, que este también devolvió, el peli naranja golpeo al extraño en el estomago, sacándole el aire y cuando este bajo la cabeza agarrándoselo el maleante le dio una patada en la cara tumbándolo.

**- bastardo, ahora te llevas la grande**- y dicho esto se acerco al desconocido para continuar golpeándolo. Pero no contaba que el joven se levantara rápidamente juntado sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos golpeara al gordo en la barbilla haciéndole trastabillar y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, quedando inconsciente.

**Jirobo!-** grito el compañero de este sorprendido de que su socio corpulento cayera ante el extraño- **maldito**- y a continuación saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se lanzo contra el desconocido.

Ante todo esto la hyuga se había puesto de pie y miraba la pelea, al principio pensó en huir pero luego descarto la idea de plano, no se iría dejando al que la había ayudado, busco algo para quiso ayudar al extraño pero no sabía cómo hasta que lo vio.

kidomaru se lanzo contra el extraño queriéndole apuñalar pero este sujeto la navaja del filo apretándolo fuerte y luego de un pequeño forcejeo este ultimo logro que el ladro soltara el arma blanca cayendo esta al piso. Luego el del tatuaje se lanzo encima del desconocido cayendo juntos al suelo, rodaron por el suelo hasta que el malhechor estiro la mano hacia un costado atrapando una botella de vidrio marca coca-cola. Con esta golpeo al desconocido en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente sobre kidomaru .

Este hizo un lado al extraño, se levanto y recogió su navaja.

-**ahora por hacerte el héroes, te voy a dar tu medalla-** dijo kidomaru blandiendo su navaja.

Pero de pronto escucho un pasos rápido y recordó a algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-**La chica...-** dijo dando vuelta buscando a la que iba a ser su víctima, pero esta última no pensaba lo mismo.

Hinata vio un tubo de hierro en el suelo, la ojiperla se apresuro a agárralo cuando lo levanto de suelo, escucho el ruido de la botella al romperse. Giro y vio a su salvador en el suelo y al hombre que la ataco agarrando su navaja del suelo, quedo paralizada de miedo a que volviera por ella pero cuando escucho lo que dijo y lo vio acercándose al extraño reacciono.

Corrió con rápidamente hacia su atacante y cuando este se dio vuelta, le golpeo con el tuvo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. El golpeado hombre giro la cabeza por el golpe en sentido contrario de donde este vino, luego cayó al suelo y de ahí no se movió.

Hinata cuando vio que el hombre no se movía dejo caer el tubo, el cual hizo mucho ruido cuando callo, y se dirigió a ver como se encontraba su salvador. Se agacho junto a él y le tomo el pulso, luego vio su herida de la mano la cual aun sangraba un poco, sin dudarlo saco del cuello su pañuelo rojo y lo ato a la mano del desconocido para que no sangrara tanto luego vio el golpe de su cabeza que para su suerte no sangraba.

Cuando termino la búsqueda de heridas busco su celular que para su suerte había caído a uno pasos suyos sin dañarse, rápidamente marco un número. al primer tono ya atendieron.

**-Hinata! Donde estas hija? Estaba tan …-**

**-Mama! Rápido ven al paso bajo las vías cerca de la plaza. Es urgente!-** dijo hinata rápidamente por lo que apenas se le entendió.

**-Pero hija.. Que paso?-** pregunto la madre preocupada.

**-Mama tu solo hazme caso por favor!**- hiraki, la madre de hinata, noto el tono desesperado de su hija y le dijo.

**Está bien llamare a tu padre que había salido a buscarte, no te desesperes**- dijo a lo que hinata solo respondió suspirando y mirando a su salvador que seguía inconsciente.


End file.
